


Will You Show Me?

by miscie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscie/pseuds/miscie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this part of Chapter 4 of Red Brick Heart by hazmesentir:</p><p>"He takes another shower, because he's still sweaty and a bit come-sticky from the previous night, and just out of curiosity he slips one soap-slicked finger into himself. Not very deep, because it feels really weird, but he wriggles it around a bit to see if it gets any better. That would be a...no, not really."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Show Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Brick Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969552) by [hazmesentir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazmesentir/pseuds/hazmesentir). 



They're sat on Harry's bed, cuddled up watching episodes of trashy reality t.v. on the laptop when Harry can no longer stop himself from blurting out the question that's been on his mind since his limited experimentation in the shower.

"What's it feel like Lou?"

"Wassat Hazza? What does what feel like?" Louis replies, only partially paying attention to Harry's question.

"Erm, uh. Sex. With boys, I mean. How does it work? Does it actually feel good?"

At this Louis' head snaps in Harry's direction, an amused and slightly shocked look on his face.

"Why so curious Harry? Been thinking a lot about gay sex, have you?" he teases as he pokes a finger in Harry's side, causing him to squirm a bit.

"I dunno," Harry giggles, "just I was....um....in the shower yesterday and I um wanted to know what it felt like so I tried touching myself, uh, there… and I guess I just don't get it."

"Hmmm, well maybe you just didn't do it right. It feels great when I touch myself," Louis says with playful smirk.

Harry's cheeks have turned a lovely shade of red and his eyes haven't moved from the spot on the duvet they've been trained on for the past few minutes. He mumbles out a barely audible, "Will you show me?"

Louis shuffles about on the bed until he's facing Harry, his hand moving to Harry's chin and tipping his face up, forcing him to make eye contact. "Show you? You sure about this babe?"

Harry stares into Louis' eyes and nods his head slowly.

Louis scoots his body away from Harry a bit, closes the laptop and sets it on the bedside table as he says "Come on then H, lie down."

Harry follows Louis' order and lies down on his pillow, gazing shyly at Louis as he makes his way back over to him. Louis leans down and gives him a soft peck on the lips as he reaches for the button on Harry's pants. "Someone's a bit eager, aren't they?" Louis teases, feeling the outline of Harry's prick as it hardens, much to his embarrassment.

Louis gets the zip down and reaches to pull the pants down Harry's legs, Harry lifting his hips in an effort to help with the task. When they've been stripped from his legs and tossed carelessly to the floor Louis shifts his body until he's situated between Harry, as the boy lies there in just his briefs and t-shirt, cheeks still pink. Louis reaches his hand and covers Harry's erection, gently touching, but not stroking, not giving Harry much. He slides his hand, still over the fabric of his briefs, down to his balls and cups them, slowly rolling them in his palm. Harry lets out a small gasp and tries to stop his body from jerking, to no avail. Louis just smiles and carries on playing with his balls.

"Need to be relaxed Harry, that’s the key to enjoying it," Louis states as he moves to push Harry's knees up until his feet are flat on the bed. He then reaches in to Harry's briefs, caressing the soft, warm skin of his cock as his hand moves slowly down to his balls again and then below, very lightly skimming the skin of his perenium. Harry inhales sharply and clutches at the duvet, knuckles white and eyes scrunched closed.

"Y' alright babe?" Louis asks. Harry nods emphatically "Uh huh. 'M alright, don't stop, please."

“Do you mind if we take these off then?” Louis asks as he tugs slightly at the top of Harry’s briefs. Harry shakes his head no so Louis pries them gently over Harry’s hips and his erection, carefully avoiding jostling it too much and tossing them on the floor with the forgotten pants.

“Just gotta go grab something real quick, babe. Be right back.” Louis pushes himself off the bed, walking to his side of the room and opening his bedside drawer.

Harry sighs deeply and covers his face with his hands, trying to calm himself down. It’s overwhelming, getting to do this with Louis after weeks of wanting him so badly. He feels like his whole body is on fire and frozen all at the same time, can’t imagine how he’s going to feel with Louis’ finger (fingers?) inside him.

Harry feels the bed dip when Louis settles himself back down, feels Louis’ gentle hands prying his shaking knees apart. “Still ok love?” he asks.

“Mmhm, ‘m fine”, Harry shakes out, opening his eyes and staring up at Louis. Louis leans down and gives Harry another kiss, brushing their lips together softly and then lightly licking at the seam of Harry’s lips until he parts them, allowing Louis better access. Louis licks into Harry’s mouth with a bit more intent and Harry brings a hand up to Louis’ neck, tipping his head and kissing back with as much fervor as his nerves will allow.

Harry tries to follow Louis as he backs away from the kiss, but Louis lays a hand on Harry's chest and pushes him back onto the pillow, his hand trailing down and resting on his hip. Harry's body shakes in anticipation and he brings an arm up to cover his face, biting down on the skin and trying to control his body. He hears the snick of a bottle opening and suddenly there are cool, slick fingers on his prick, smoothing the lube over him and stroking.

Louis' slick hand travels down past his balls and he strokes at Harry's puckered hole, light circling motions that make Harry feel like he can't breathe. "Ok babe, I'm gonna go real slow. Let me know if it gets to be too much", Louis says softly, rubbing his other hand over Harry's side and squeezing him comfortingly.

Harry nods, arm still covering his eyes, his other hand clenched in the duvet. Then he feels a single fingertip, slowly slipping inside him and, yeah, this is way different than when he did it. Sure, it feels odd, not quite good, but he knows he doesn't want Louis to stop. Louis presses in a little deeper, stilling for a moment and then slipping almost all the way out. He slides in again, bringing his other hand to Harry's cock and stroking him. Something changes then; Harry lets out a small moan, beginning to enjoy the sensation of being penetrated.

"That's it babe, you're doing great Harry", Louis practically croons as he continues stroking Harry's cock and gliding his finger in and out of his hole. He grabs the lube and adds a bit more to his fingers, never completely pulling the single digit out. On the next inward thrust he adds a second finger, sliding in so slowly that it has Harry pushing down onto them both with a "God Lou".

Suddenly, he's lifting off the bed in ecstasy as he feels Louis' fingers curl, touching something inside that until now Harry never even knew had existed. "Oh my God, yes. Holy shit." Harry hears Louis chuckle, but his movements continue and Harry can't be arsed to pout about it while he's feeling like he's reached what nirvana must feel like; his whole body tingling, warmth spreading from his scalp to his toes.

"Gonna come soon", he breathes out. Louis pulls Harry's arm away from his face, leans down and sucks on his bottom lip before trailing kisses down his torso and breathing hotly over his cock. He licks at Harry, takes him into his mouth when his cock twitches and Louis catches it with his lips. 

Harry brings both hands up to fold into Louis' hair, not pulling, just feeling. His breaths are coming out ragged and loud, the pleasure completely overtaking his senses. Louis’ mouth slides over him until his nose is nudging the skin above his cock, his fingers deep and curling into Harry’s prostate once again. Harry cries out Louis’ name as his body goes rigid and he shoots into Louis’ mouth.

Louis continues to suck him gently as he slowly slides his fingers from Harry’s body. Harry shudders one last time as Louis pulls off of his softening prick. He watches as Louis sits up, wiping his hand on his pants and his mouth on his shirtsleeve.

“Any better than when you tried it on yourself?” Louis asks, a knowing grin plastered on his face.

“A bit, yeah”, Harry answers. “Can you kiss me some more Lou?”

“You know, this isn’t very straight behavior Haz”, Louis replies as he leans down and presses his lips to Harry’s.

“Don’t think I’m all that straight Lou”, Harry mumbles into his lips as he wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him down until their bodies are flush. He can feel that Louis’ hard, his erection pressing into his hip.

“Why don’t you let me return the favor….from now on?” he whispers against Louis’s neck, nipping gently at the skin there.

Louis shivers, turns his head so that their lips meet again and kisses Harry deep, tongues tangling until they’re out of breath. As he pulls back he looks into Harry’s eyes and says “I think I’d like that.”


End file.
